About Day and Dawn
by Lilliana1981
Summary: About Day and Dawn, or: The reason why you sometimes should treat men like women  Hope I ve got the rating right. Sanji/OFC. Oneshot.


"**Just something I´ve found in the depth of my PC. Enjoy, betaed by PrincessDarkcloud, thanks! :3**

**And of course I don´t own anything and don´t make any money with it!"**

**About Day and Dawn, or: The reason why you sometimes should treat men like women**

OK! That was it! Stupid love- cook! Always swooning over every skirt, specially Nami's!

Day couldn't ignore the fact anymore: She was jealous!

XXX

It had been three weeks since she had joined the crew of the "future pirate King". They had picked her up on an island where she was a wanted "Marine Hunter," something like a female Robin Hood. But it had become too dangerous, and after the last encounter, which involved the Mugiwaras, a whole battalion of Marines, and an innocent village (that was almost destroyed because she was THERE), she finally gave up and gave in to the pleading captain's request to join the crew.

And there she had met HIM.

He was absolutely beautiful. The most beautiful man she had ever met… But he was also a foul-mouthed, perverted cook, swooning over every skirt that was not up the next tree before you had counted to three…

So she couldn't ignore the fact that she was jealous…

Waving his hips and sexy ass right in front of her, but not FOR her… NO! For his precious "_Nami-Suwaaaan~…_"

Ok, maybe… If he had actually known, that she was a woman, he would have reacted different…

At the island she had hidden her face and her sex under a long coat, heavy boots, thick gloves and a scarf around her face, so she had her privacy; the Marines were always searching for a guy. And because she was actually as tough and as strong as a guy, her secret was never revealed by them.

After she joined the crew, she had thought about showing them her secret but when she saw Sanji's behavior towards Nami and Robin she just wasn't able to do it… She was too afraid his swooning would annoy the hell out of her and that the little feeling that had been growing even bigger over the weeks could turn into hatred.

And she just loved to be in love… Especially with a man that shared some of her hobbies and interests.

She loved a good wine in the evening, preferring a thick, heavy, red wine with age and character.

She sometimes liked to cook, even if she could never, of course, reach Sanji's level.

Also, she used her legs as weapons as well as two long knifes which were bound behind her back when not needed.

And so, on a very, VERY hot day, she sat on the deck of the Sunny, sulking and watching the stupid Blondie serve his precious ladies some cold drinks.

It was REALLY hot today and she almost couldn't stand it anymore. Day wanted nothing more than to rip off her coat and to jump half-naked into the sea beneath the ship.

Yes, she was half-naked under her coat. That morning it already had been about 29°C and she had only put on some short pants under her thick coat so she wouldn't die by overheating. But at the sight of the cook she almost got a heart attack from heat.

He was bare-foot, shirt open up to his navel and no tie, trousers pushed up to his knees.

And now he was swooning, spinning around like a noodle, hearts flying everywhere but in her direction.

He walked away from the girls, carrying his empty plate back into the Galley, coming back just to stand right in the door, smoking, curling those beautiful pink lips of him around his cig, just as if he was kissing and sucking on the hot, hard nipple of…

´_Ok, STOP, Day! You WILL get a heart attack, if you don't pass out due to lack of water because of your drooling._´

She'd been watched him since about noon. Always overworking himself, running at every beck and call from the girls, even if he looked completely exhausted.

´_A little punishment…Why not?_´ she asked herself and stood up.

She walked over to the cook and stood right in front of him, staring at him with her bright, very light, grey eyes.

"What is it, shithead?" he asked.

He handled every guy like shit…

Not only punishment, it would also be a LECTURE!

"If you expect something to eat, then that's too bad. Nothing until after sundown."

She stared at him for several seconds.

"Oi, cook, promise me something?" she asked, her voice low and dark, completely in her role as a man.

"To throw your sorry ass off the ship? Promised!" he snarled, glaring at her.

´_Hot temper… Sexy and fun to dominate!_´ she thought.

"I've got a girlfriend, her name is Day (they called her Dawn in her role as a man) and she wants to come around today. So, if she shows herself on the ship I would be VERY pissed if you were to do all your swooning around her, because I appreciate her very much and take our relationship very seriously. So, promise me? No swooning and flirting like a horny rabbit?" Day stretched out her right hand in his direction.

Growling some curses under his breath he looked at her. He would never interfere with another guy's relationship with a girl, was he just starving so much for it by himself and had he also had some bad experiences with some ex-girlfriends of his and another guy interrupting them. So he just said:

"Promised." even though he thought the guy in front of him had gone insane; they were just in the middle of nothing, no ship and no island in reach. Sanji grabbed Day's hand and shook it lightly, still NOT at all suspicious of the lithe, delicate hand he had just grabbed.

Day chuckled.

"Fine!" she said and started to throw off her clothing. First shoes, then gloves—

And he started to stare and to curse "What the hell are you doing, you fucking pervert! Don't contaminate the place and poor Nami's and Robins and my view with your ugly, naked-"

He never went any further. She had loosened the scarf and tossed it away, still hiding her face, undoing the sling at the collar hiding the rest of her body under her coat. She smirked and called out to Nami:

"Oi, Navigator! Add 100.000 Belli to Sanji- kun's debt."

"Asshole, for what?" Sanji yelled, his face red from anger, preparing himself to kick Dawn's ass.

Nami and Robin and the rest of the crew looked over at them, facing Day's back.

Day grinned and said almost leisurely, now in her normal, female voice:

"For you to be the first one to greet my friend ´Day´" and opened the coat, throwing her head back, so that also her face was in plain view for the cook, just like her B**bs…

Sanji's eye went wide, then he paled and went through several shapes of red and pink and that at the same time, his head shot back in a nosebleed attack, yelling,

"_**MELLOOORRRRIIIINEEEE~"**_ just to pass out unconscious on the floor, face first, twitching his right leg from time to time.

She closed her coat, laughing hard, turned around and left a very bewildered crew until she came back, dressed in a very short, tight, white dress. She had light grey eyes, honey-brown hair and a very beautiful face.

Well, Sanji had promised… And he never could back down on a promise for a Lady and so he just tried his best not to drool and to swoon around her.

Day was somehow satisfied.

Time to conquer a cook!


End file.
